Green Night Sky
by Zahir890
Summary: What the two mermaids will see and witness will be the moment that they will never forget. Takes place 1 month after the rescue and 7 years before the series took place. Enjoy the One-Shot.


***The second opening theme (instrumental) of Mermaid Melody starts to play.***

 **Voice: Guess who's back after one week?**

 ***Curtains open to reveal...Me!***

 **Me *saying happily*: I'm BACK FOLKS! Back again with a Mermaid Melody one-shot!**

 **Voice 1: Hooray! We are back!**

 **Voice 2: I'm so excited! This is gonna be awesome!**

 **Voice 3: Come down everybody!**

 ***There are so many noises with excitement going around. In the mist of all this, Masahiro soon arrives.***

 **Masahiro *smiling*: Everyone's really excited about being back. It's great to be back again after a while.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. It sure is.**

 ***Me and Masahiro smiled while there're lot of cheers going on.***

 **Me: Well I would like to thank every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Masahiro: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now that being said, let's start this one-shot with a bang, shall we?**

 **Masahiro *nodded and smiled*: Yep. Enjoy this one-shot everybody :).**

Green Night Sky.

A 7 year old mermaid with long lighter blonde hair in pigtails in which it is loose and barely in pigtails the tips of which have been loosely curled and light blue eyes is swimming around and then pops her head above the water. She is looking around and seeing the night sky. She sighed after looking around for a while.

 _"I wonder if I can meet that boy again. His singing voice was so lovely and beautiful._ " The girl said to herself.

"Luchia! Where are you?" She heard a voice calling.

Luchia got a bit startled. She then saw another mermaid looking around for her. When that mermaid found Luchia, she sighed and swam towards her.

That mermaid has dark purple hair that's tied into a spiky ponytail with bangs that hang down on both sides of her face are longer and her eye color is pale gray. She has a purplish-pink tail and clam-shell bra. She also wears a necklace around her neck.

"There you are. Taki-sama is waiting for you." The mermaid said.

"Oh Really?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder what's gotten into you. You were always really excited and happy. Then you tried to sneak out of the kingdom once. You did that again and this time you are here."

"But I can't help it! I'm looking for..."

"Looking for what?"

Luchia is about to say but then stopped cause she realized that the mermaid will freak out if she tells. So she shook her head and said sadly:

"Never mind."

"Let's get back to kingdom then." The mermaid said.

"Hai."

But little do they know that they are going to see something so special that's even beyond their imagination.

Just as they were about to dive themselves back into water, suddenly everything became green. Green water, Green sky, Green everything! Even Luchia and that mermaid have themselves green hair and green eyes, much to their surprise.

"What just happened?" Luchia asked as she looked at herself in surprise before asking, "Am I dreaming?"

"No you're not. It's actually real!" The mermaid said in awe before looking at something which made her jaws drop in shock and almost speechless, "Oh...My...!"

"What is it?"

"Look up!"

Luchia then looked up and her jaws dropped in shock as well and she's speechless!

What are they seeing? A beautiful green night sky with some beautiful green scenarios. A full green moon is also on the display. Luchia couldn't believe her eyes and ears! She had never ever seen something so beautiful in her life.

"This is so awe-inspiring beautiful!" Luchia said in awe, "I must be dreaming! This can't be real!"

Luchia then closed her eyes. The mermaid gave a small knock on her head. Luchia then opened her eyes again and she's still seeing the beautiful green night sky. She was so speechless!

"It...It is real!" Luchia said in awe.

"Yeah. It sure is." The mermaid smiled as she looked at the green night sky. She's hooked up as well.

"It's... It's so beautiful!"

"I guess beautiful is not really enough for that. It's something that we have never ever seen before so amazing and gorgeous green night sky like this. Not even in our wildest dreams. This is the first time we are seeing it."

"Oh Wow! I think I'm gonna faint in happiness."

The mermaid giggled a bit before she and Luchia continued to look at the green night sky, their eyes are locked into it and in awe. Luchia then began thinking:

" _It could have been awesome if that had happened one month ago. We could have seen it together and it would had been such a wonderful moment for us._ "

And so while Luchia is looking at the green night sky, she's thinking about what she thought just now.

 _Luchia's thinking and dream:_

"My mermaid." A 7-8 years old boy, whose hair is orange-brown a little red and spiky and has brown eyes, said.

"Yes?" Luchia asked curiously.

"This green night sky... It's so beautiful isn't it?"

"It's really amazing, beautiful and lovely."

"I wish we could remain like this forever. You, me and the green night sky."

"Oh. I really want to have a moment like this all my life."

"Me too."

And so Luchia and boy looked at the beautiful green night sky at the beach lovingly.

 _Back to Reality and Present:_

"Luchia. Luchia." The mermaid called.

Luchia got snapped back to the present as the mermaid called her. Luchia then turned around to look at the mermaid.

"Yes?" Luchia asked.

"We have to get back to the kingdom now. Taki-sama will be really worried about us."

"So soon? But I want to see this beautiful green night a bit longer. It could be a once in a life moment."

"I also want to but we can't see it forever. If we do, then our people will start searching for us. And if the humans sees us like this..."

Upon hearing that, Luchia sadly sighed.

"You are right. The land people will definitely see us if we stay longer."

"Let's go back then Luchia." The mermaid said.

"Hai...But I wish we could see this beautiful green night sky at least one more time or more often."

Both Luchia and the mermaid smiled as they looked at the green night sky, which also shows the green full moon, for probably the last time.

"Yeah. Me too." The mermaid smiled.

Luchia smiled back before she and the mermaid put their heads on the water before swimming back to the kingdom. Luchia smiled. Though she wasn't able to see the boy again, she certainly will remember the beautiful green night sky scene that happened right in front of her and the mermaid's eyes.

" _I will certainly never forget it._ " Luchia thought and smiled.

* * *

 _Beach:_

A 8-9 year old boy with green spiky hair and dark green eyes is sitting at the beach, looking at the green night sky. He's wearing a locket, a beautiful locket which is a small green mermaid carrying a small heart of love. His locket is glowing green. He is really enjoying it till a voice called him:

"Masahiro! It's time to go now."

"Coming Mummy." Masahiro called back as he got up.

He then took the locket out from around his neck. As soon as he did that, the locket stopped glowing and everything went back to its original color again. After seeing the original night sky for a while, the boy then left.

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. A trip down the memory lane. This is one of the past Luchia told in my first story name 'The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows.' at 'Chapter 40: Part 3 Chapter 23: Mansion Visit (Part 1)' in the gym where...**

 **Masahiro *whining*: Don't ever say what happened before the talks!**

 ***I laughed a bit while Masahiro whined a bit. Soon Luchia, Taki and Nikora appeared.***

 **Luchia *smiling*: Ah! The good memories.**

 **Taki *whining*: Hey! What couldn't I get to see it?!**

 **Nikora *sweatdropped*: Did we ever see you swim in the anime or manga?**

 **Me: Doesn't look like.**

 **Masahiro: Yeah.**

 **Taki *crying*: Noooooo!**

 ***Everyone laughed a bit.***

 **Luchia: I wish we could pink night sky. It's my favorite color.**

 **Masahiro *teasingly*: You can only say that in your dreams.**

 ***Luchia whined while everybody laughed again.***

 **Me: Another one-shot is coming on its way next week. So stay tune for that.**

 **Nikora *smiling*: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories.**

 **Me: Well then, see you all later.**

 **Luchia, Nikora, Taki and Masahiro *waving happily*: See You All in Next Week.**

 ***I smiled.***


End file.
